Enemies Turn Lovers
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: JUNK- After time of Jeff being let go from the WWE, does Phil really have feelings for Jeff? How well can he keep them hidden? Will anyone else find out? Phil thinks that Jeff loves his brother, but something tells him otherwise. Will Punk keep the hate for Jeff? Or will he come out of the closet?
1. Chapter 1

1

Jeff was sitting in the Smackdown locker room, a place where he shouldn't be. Back in August, he lost to his rival CM Punk. He knew that Punk hated his guts, but he hated how things were left. Standing there in Punks locker room, he watched Punk beat up on his older brother Matt. Jeff would have gone out there and stopped it if he were still on the Smackdown roster.

When the match ended, Punk walked up the ramp leaving Matt lying flat in the ring. Jeff knew Matt was going to be in a lot of pain, but he wasn't there to see Matt, he was there to see Punk. Jeff stood up against his locker, wearing blue jeans. His chest was consumed of a baby blue T-shirt with a wool coat on top.

Punk walked into his locker room, not even noticing Jeff. He headed towards the shower when Jeff parted his lips and spoke, "Hey Punk."

Hearing Jeff's voice, Punk turned around and saw him. He wasn't very happy seeing him. "What do you want?" He asked in a grouchy tone.

"Easy there Punk, I didn't come here to beat you up. I just wanted to say something."

"Well get to it, then leave."

Jeff shook his head, stepping away from his locker. "You really think all I am into is drugs? Well I have news for you. I haven't had any drugs since I left. You do not need to try and turn the fans against me." After saying that, Jeff turned around and left.

Phil took a sigh as he watched Jeff leave. He had thought that feud was over with. His hand ran threw is sweat covered locks. Maybe Jeff did have a point. Phil just stepped into the shower after stripping off his ring gear. The thoughts of Jeff leaving entered his mind. "What did he mean?"

After Phil's shower, he got dressed, still feeling pain from his match. Grabbing his bag, he headed out of the locker room and out to the parking lot. As he got to the exit, he bumped into Matt. Phil didn't say anything; he just glared at Matt, waiting for him to get out of the way.

Once Matt stepped out of Phil's way, he headed out the door. Reaching the rental car, his bags were just tossed in the back seat. Sitting in the driver's seat, he rested his head on the headrest. His mind was thinking of Jeff. The images of him leaving kept entering his mind. "Come on Phil, get yourself together," he spoke as he laid his hands on the steering wheel. The engine soon rumbled as he pulled out, heading to the hotel for the night.

After a while of driving, Phil pulled up at the hotel he was staying at. His body didn't want to pick up his bags, so he left them in the rental. He then headed inside wanting to get right to his bed. He grabbed the key card from his pants pocket as he entered the hotel lobby. Passing right by the front desk, he headed to the elevator. At times, it seemed like he felt Jeff was following him.

Once he got to his room, he left his door opened a crack. His body fell down on the bed. Phil didn't want to take another shower, or sit in hot water to relax better. He was way too tired to shut his room door. Any crazy fan could just storm in and end up in his bed with him. Lucky for him, Phil was on the fifth floor where the fans weren't allowed to go.

As his eyes closed, he felt himself fall into a deep sleep. Phil could forget anything that was on his mind, well all but Jeff. The words that were spoken by Jeff floated around his brain. Did it mean something or was Jeff trying to get on Phil's last nerve?


	2. Chapter 2

2

After a good nights rest, Phil woke up seeing his door closed. He tilted his head at first, then thought a maid walked by and closed it. Phil sat up from his bed seeing his shoes on the floor. "How did my shoes come off?" Phil asked himself. He didn't remember how he took them off. He sighed as he stood up and headed to the bathroom to put on clean clothes.

As Phil stepped into the bathroom, he grabbed his brush and brushed out his tangled hair. Just as he came to the door, it closed on him. Phil had this surprised look on his face. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't let the sound escape his lips.

A tall figure stood in front of him. Phil couldn't figure out who it was. The figure had his face covered so his features on his face were hidden. The tall figure stepped closer, the arms reached out to Phil.

"What do you want?" Phil asked with fear in his voice.

Nothing was spoken from the tall figure. The tall figure just kept stepping close to him. Phil whimpered trying to back in the corner. Just as Phil blinked, the face on the figure looked like Jeff.

Just as the being opened his mouth, Phil woke up. He thought that he wouldn't be thinking of Jeff or what he said back at the locker room. Sitting up, Phil looked over at the door, seeing that it was closed. Was the same thing going to happen? Or did someone just close his door? He was hoping that the door was shut by someone.

Phil arose slowly from his bed, his heart was racing as he made his way to the bathroom. His hand pushed his messed up hair out of his face. He hoped that the dream wasn't going to happen. Taking a deep breath, Phil went into the bathroom. The door didn't close behind him. A light sigh escaped his lips. Now it was time for Phil to get ready to leave.

First thing Phil wanted to do was to take a shower. He removed his clothes that he fell asleep in, tossing them into a pile until he was done with taking a shower. Stepping into the shower, his hand gripped a hold of the faucets and turned the water to the temperature that he liked. Standing under the shower head, the water relaxed his body. The thoughts of Jeff seemed to escape his mind.

After washing up, Phil got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He headed over to the sink and grabbed his brush, brushing his wet locks out of his face. Looking into the mirror, he thought he saw Jeff behind him. Turning to see nothing but the shower behind him, he shook his head mumbling, "Come on Phil, stop doing this."

Finally Phil just gave up and left the bathroom with the towel around his waist. His hands then unzipped his suitcase, rummaging through his clothes to find something to wear. He ended up pulling out a black shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. He pulled the shirt over his head, and then grabbed his boxers and jeans. Sitting at the side of his bed; slipping his boxers on so he could take the towel off his waist. Then stepped into his jeans; pulling them up and hooking the button and zipper.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Phil asked trying to hide that he was scared.

"Yo Phil! We're going to leave without you if you don't move it," Morrison yelled from standing outside his door.

Phil sighed quietly in relief that it wasn't Jeff. "Okay, I'll be out shortly," Phil spoke as he put his shoes on. Then he quickly grabbed his stuff, tossing it all in his suitcase and grabbed his hotel key to return at sign out.

Once he got out of the door, he ran to the elevator before the doors closed. "Nice way to wait for me," Phil pretended to be upset.

"Oh Phil, where'd you come from?" John joked.

Phil just glared at John. He leaned against the wall still trying to catch his breath. John lightly nudged Phil. "Why so weird Phil? You're acting like there's a ghost following you."

Everything Phil has done, everyone has noticed. The only thing is, will they find out or will he get the guts to tell?


	3. Chapter 3

3

Finally stepping off of the elevator, Phil headed to his rental. That's when he was stopped by Matt. His heart started to race. Could Matt figure it out?

"Relax man. What is up with you? When you left the arena, you seemed angry."

"Oh don't worry about it Matt. It's nothing," Phil lied. He didn't want Matt knowing Jeff was around.

"Alright Phil," lucky Matt couldn't tell Phil was lying. "You know you can talk to me anytime man."

Phil nodded as he watched Matt walks away. He knew if Matt found out Jeff was around, he'd take him home, since he left the WWE. Shaking his head, he got into his car and started it. It was cold in the rental car, so he turned the heat up.

Finally, he pulled out of the parking lot, onto the highway. Phil followed all the other superstars to the air-port. They had to get to Cameron, North Carolina for a house how.

Once Phil arrived at the air-port, he pulled up in his parking spot. Then he grabbed his bags and headed through security. Finally getting on the plane, he found a seat, but sadly, from his point of view, he was sitting next to Matt.

"Hey Phil, who expected us to sit together?" Matt asked as he watched Phil sit down.

All Phil could do was shrug. Him being next to Jeff's big brother felt a little weird. He really didn't want to give anything away. His heart was racing in his chest, but his breathing was normal.

The plane took off with everyone on board. They all now could just relax. It was a three hour flight. All of the guys were tiered still, since most of the guys didn't get enough sleep.

Phil let out a sigh. He needed to get more sleep, but would he accidently say something he shouldn't? Matt had his eyes closed, so he was either resting or falling asleep. Taking a deep breath, Phil closed his eyes. He needed to get his mind off of what happened in the locker room and him not wanting Matt to find out.

After the three hour flight, everyone got off of the plane. Phil stood up and went to grab his bags when Matt stopped him. "Hey Phil, my brother is having a Valentine's Day bash. Why don't you come while we're here?"

Phil didn't want to say no. "Um, sure Matt." He tried not to clue Matt in on already meeting Jeff.

"Alright, come with us. We can give you a lift."

Phil didn't take any time into saying no. He just followed Matt out to his car. The stopped by pick up to grab their luggage. Matt was nice enough to hand Phil his bags.

"Thanks," Phil spoke, not showing a bit of fear in his voice.

Matt nodded and headed out to the parking lot. Waiting out there next to Jeff's car was his worst fear. Phil's eyes tried not to show the fear that was filling his body slowly.

"Hey bro," spoke Jeff in his southern accent.

"Hey Jeff." Matt hugged his baby brother kissing his cheek.

Phil's heart raced as he thought Jeff and Matt were together. That kiss that Matt placed on his baby brother's cheek was a pure sign to the black haired man that Jeff was in love with Matt. He was kind of relieved, but something was telling him otherwise.

"Phil is coming to our Valentine's bash bro."

Jeff nodded placing his hands in his pockets. "Okay. That's cool."

Matt then tossed his bags in the trunk and offered to toss Phil's in. Phil handed Matt his bags. Jeff walked around to the front seat and got in waiting for Matt and Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The car ride was a long ride for Phil. He sat there in the back seat. His ears heard Jeff's southern tone sing along with the radio. Phil didn't mind the sound. It was a bit odd when Jeff would hum. His shaft started to grow under his pants, forming a tent. Phil tried so hard not to touch himself. Especially since he was in a car with both Hardy's. He felt like he had to take care of it. "No, not now," Phil thought to himself.

Jeff then pulled up at Matt's place. Jeff then got out helping his brother with his bags. Matt looked at Phil. "The party's here, but you can choose where to stay."

Phil nodded, thinking about where to stay. "I'll probably stay at Jeff's."

Matt nodded as he then got out of the car. He looked at his brother. "I'll be getting the party ready. You can take Phil to your place."

Jeff nodded getting back in. His emerald eyes looked in the rear-view mirror. "You can come up here if you want to Phil."

Phil immediately shook his head. "No, I'm fine Jeff."

Jeff cocked his brow at Phil's response, seeing he didn't have that mean attitude he had while they were in that storyline. Phil seemed to be nice; at least by the way he was reacting. Then Jeff pulled out of his brother's driveway. Jeff headed to his place. He still had no idea what was going on with Phil. He decided not to worry about it right now.

While Phil was waiting to get to Jeff's place, he felt as if he needed to jack himself off. His mind told him not to, but his hand wanted to relieve himself. Quiet moans escaped his lips. They were quite enough that Jeff couldn't hear him.

Later on, Jeff pulled up at his place. Phil looked out the window, seeing Jeff's place. He sighed in a bit of relief that he didn't let loose right there in Jeff's car. Jeff got out of the car and started getting Phil's bags out. Phil got out of the car and helped Jeff with the bags.

Jeff then headed to the front door. "Do you want your bags in the guest room now? Or will you take them yourself?"

"Um, I'll take them myself."

Jeff nodded as he sat the bags down. "The guest room is upstairs to the left, third door on that side. I'm going to go relax for a while."

Phil nodded and grabbed his bags that Jeff brought in for him. He then headed upstairs to where Jeff said his room was. He sat the bags at the edge of the bed. He then sat down on the sofa that was in there. His brown eyes looked right down at his lap. Seeing that his hardness was getting worse, the tent has gotten bigger. He was surprised Jeff didn't notice it. His hand moved down his chest, towards his pulsing shaft. Slowly, his fingers slipped under the top of his pants, moving down to relieve his shaft.

Just as he started to jack himself off, he got thirsty. Tiny whimpers escaped his lips. He really hated getting up and going out to get a drink. He slowly made his way downstairs, stopping right at the bottom step. His eyes looked around, noticing nothing, but felt like something was different. Phil wasn't quite sure what to think.

When Phil finally went to the kitchen, he saw Jeff sitting on the sofa. He tilted his head seeing no shirt on.

"Do you need something?" Jeff asked as if he knew Phil was there.

"I just came to get a drink."

"Oh well can you get me one?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Phil then went to the kitchen and grabbed two drinks. He then came out to the living room, handing a drink to Jeff. Phil all of a sudden paused, seeing Jeff naked on the sofa. He wanted to touch Jeff, but was scared Jeff would push him away.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Phil was still standing in front of Jeff, seeing his body completely naked. His eyes trailed down Jeff's body, looking at every inch of the Rainbow haired man in front of him. His hands held a chocolate container of pudding. Jeff licked the spoon like a lolly-pop. Phil tried to turn around, but that sight of Jeff licking the spoon was turning him on.

"Are you okay Phil?" Jeff asked seeing Phil's eyes lock on his growing shaft.

Phil shook his head snapping out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Phil handed Jeff his drink. For some reason, he couldn't go back to his room. Phil's eyes locked onto Jeff's green eyes. Slowly, Phil moved forward, his lips touched Jeff's softly. He feared that Jeff was going to push him away. He didn't, Jeff moved his hands up Phil's body, pulling him closer.

Shivers ran down Phil's spine as he felt Jeff touch his body. Phil was pulled down on Jeff's lap, thinking that this was all a dream, but it wasn't. Every time he opened his eyes, he would still see Jeff there in front of him. He then felt Jeff's hand touch his face. Phil's yes didn't look away. A kiss was placed against Jeff's lips.

"Phil, I love you," Jeff spoke quietly.

Phil looked at Jeff in shock. He couldn't believe what Jeff told him. He still thought it was a dream. "You love me?" He asked as he looked at Jeff, seeing that he was telling the truth.

Jeff nodded. "Yes Phil, I do love you." He figured Phil wasn't going to feel the same. He already felt his heart sink as he thought Phil was going to deny the feelings.

Sitting there on Jeff's lap, Phil didn't know what to say. He was shocked that Jeff told him, but it really sounded like a dream. "This is a dream, I need to wake up."

Hearing those words broke Jeff's heart. He felt it shatter in a million pieces, like it was a mirror dropping after seeing something he didn't want to see. This time it was something he didn't want to hear.

Phil saw the hurt in Jeff's eyes. He hated it and came to see he wasn't dreaming. Right now, he wished he was. "Jeff, I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down Jeff's face. "No you are not." Jeff turned around, facing away from Phil. "You hurt me, go away."

"Jeff, please. Hear me out. Please," Phil begged. His brown eyes looked at Jeff, hoping that Jeff would let him speak.

A sigh escaped Jeff's lips as he finally decided to let Phil speak. "Fine, speak. I'm listening," Jeff spoke with a deep tone.

Phil took a deep breath, looking in Jeff's green eyes. "I'm just not sure about this. This is all new to me. I know I kissed you, but I don't know."

Silence then filled the room. Jeff didn't know what to say or do. His heart still felt shattered. Nothing was able to mend it now, so Jeff thought.


	6. Chapter 6

6

As Phil stood there in front of Jeff, he could see the pain in his eyes. The color of his eyes changed. Phil has never seen him this way. He knew Jeff was hurt, but Phil still wasn't sure about this.

"You hurt me Phil."

Phil then knew he had to say something before he got up and left. "Jeff, please listen to me."

Jeff wanted to get up and leave, but he didn't have any clothes near him. A light sigh escaped his lips. "Fine, speak."

Phil smiled a little, but didn't stay silent for long. "I know I kissed you. This whole thing is new to me. I'm not saying you have to stop loving me. Maybe I need time."

Jeff's hand touched Phil's cheek lightly; his thumb lightly touched his lips. Phil began to feel his heart race. Part of him was ready to make love to him, the other part of him wanted to just leave and never return. For some reason, Phil didn't move. Something about Jeff kept Punk there.

"Phil?" Jeff asked, seeing mixed emotion in his facial expressions. "Are you okay?"

Hearing Jeff's response, Phil just nodded. Even though it wasn't the response he was expecting, he went along with it. Phil expected Jeff to be harsh, and want to take his life away like Phil kept trying to take his title dreams away from him.

Jeff continued to look at Phil. He never expected Phil to just sit there. "Um, can I kiss you?" Jeff asked unexpected. It was too late to do anything about it but to wait for Phil's answer.

It seemed like it took forever to get a response from Phil. His lips parted as he began to speak words. "Yes." Phil was even surprised at himself, but he showed no emotion to stop.

A smile has shown on Jeff's face. He knew that Phil still wasn't sure about this. His lips slowly leaned in and kissed Phil's soft lips. Phil didn't push away this time, like Jeff thought he would. This time, Phil leaned into the kiss, his hands caressing Jeff's body. The feeling of Jeff's kisses sent shivers down his spine, as well as Phil's soft touch, sent Jeff into a world of craving him more and more.

Jeff then pulled away when he heard his clock go off. It was signaling the beginning of Valentine's Day. Jeff's blue eyes looked lovingly into Phil's. "Happy Valentine's Day Phil."

"Phil," Jeff then spoke, "are you ready for a relationship?" Jeff knew it was too soon, but he had to ask. His heart was racing quite fast.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Phil then paused, "but, no." Before Jeff could speak, Phil's finger silenced him. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. I still need time."

Jeff frowned a little, but knew he could help him out. "Can we go slow, like a crush?" Jeff asked.

Phil nodded. "Yes."

Jeff smiled as he looked at Phil. His hand touched Phil's soft cheek. A yawn escaped his lips. He felt tiered but didn't want to lay down. He was happy right there with Phil

"Tiered hun?" Phil asked.

Jeff shook his head, immediately saying no. All Jeff wanted was to stay with Phil. The last thing Jeff wanted was to be asleep in his arms. His blue eyes looked lovingly into his brown eyes. Love filled in his eyes. He couldn't help but want to kiss him. Without thinking, Phil leaned over kissing Jeff's cheek, then surprisingly his lips. Jeff was surprised that Phil kissed him.

"What was that…"

Jeff was silenced by Jeff's finger. His finger was soft to the touch. Phil's hand then scooped around Jeff's chin. "Make love to me," Phil whispered.

Surprise filled Jeff's mind. His heart raced as he leaned in and kissed Phil's lips. He felt Phil returning the kisses. A small whimper escaped Jeff's lips as he felt Phil's hand touch the head of his shaft. His fingers did a little dance before his hand gripped Jeff's growing shaft.

Phil broke the kiss, seeing that Jeff was enjoying it. He saw that lust was filling Jeff's eyes. He knew Jeff wanted more. "Fuck me Jeff," Phil whispered.

A moan escaped his lips as he heard Phil whisper in his ear. Jeff nodded, heart still racing. He laid Phil down on the sofa, kissing his lips gently. His hands maneuvered up Phil's shirt, touching his chest. His fingers found one of his nipples and started massaging it. Moans started to escape from Phil's lips. Jeff couldn't help himself as his hands started to tear off Phil's shirt. His green eyes saw Phil's bare chest. His soft lips kissed down Phil's chest. Reaching the top of his waist line, Jeff's fingers played with the belt and other fastenings that held the pants on his waist. Phil was getting more turned on. Whimpers were escaping his lips.

"You must be enjoying teasing me," Phil joked at the pace Jeff was moving.

Jeff glared at Phil, knowing he was joking. A small laugh escaped Phil's lips. "You little brat," Jeff snickered a little, finally getting his pants off. He saw Phil laying there in his birthday suit. Licking his chops, he saw how delicious Phil's body looked.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Phil asked with impatience in his voce.

Jeff then smirked. "Can't wait huh?" Jeff smirked as he teased Phil some more. He saw Phil wanting to change positions and punish Jeff. This was what Jeff wanted to see.

Phil pouted to answer Jeff's question. He waited to see what Jeff was going to do. When he was about to say something, Jeff pushed himself into Phil fast and hard. Pain shot through Phil's eyes as he felt Jeff's shaft push into him. "Oh baby!" Groaned Phil.

A smile grew across his face as Jeff heard Phil beg for more. That's what Jeff did, he started to thrust himself into Phil, slow at first, so he could feel the tightness. It felt so good to Jeff, but painful to Phil at first. Then pleasure filled his body.

As they were watching each other, passion filled both their eyes. Jeff leaned own and kissed Phil's lips softly. Phil then deepened the kiss as moans escaped his lips. Moans kept escaping his lips, soon going in tune with Jeff's thrusting.

Jeff then began to suck on Phil's lips, then began to suck Phil's lip, opening his mouth and nearly sucked his tongue into his mouth. As Jeff did that, he begun to taste Phil. How sweet he tasted in Jeff's mouth. His shaft then began to pulse deep inside Phil.

Phil moaned as he felt Jeff's haft pulsing inside. His hands ran through Jeff's hair; almost pulling it off his scalp.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Jeff yelled, almost biting into Phil's tongue.

Phil then smirked at Jeff, and then tried to act all innocent. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. Muffled giggles escaped his lips.

Jeff then smacked Phil hard across his chest. Then the man pouted; trying not to laugh as he looked down at Phil. Seeing him try not to laugh made him burst out laughing.

"Baby, that hurt," Phil pouted as he saw Jeff laughing at him.

After Jeff calmed down; he leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. How soft his cheek felt to Jeff's lips. He then felt himself getting flipped over to where Phil was now on top.

Phil then looked at Jeff with a smirk on his face. He then popped off of Jeff's shaft; leaving him with wanting more. "Now I'm going to return the favor."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jeff then laid on his back; looking right up at Phil. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to have some fun with him/ but may end up pin more trouble. He hated that Phil left Jeff's cock wanting more.

Phil smirked a little as he looked at his helpless Jeff; well almost helpless. That was until Phil grabbed a cord that was next to the sofa. Phil then took it and wrapped it around Jeff's wrists. He then tied the other end to the leg of the sofa.

Jeff pulled a little, seeing that he couldn't move an inch. He saw Phil looking at him with a smirk on his face. His mouth wasn't going to say anything, but before he could stop himself, "Fuck me," Jeff spoke as his eyes widened, wishing he could slap his lips shut.

"So you want me to fuck you? Am I driving you nuts Jeffy?" Phil asked as he slowly stood up over Jeff. His hand slowly gripped on his own shaft, slowly rubbing it. Moans slowly escaped his lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Phil couldn't see what Jeff was doing.

Jeff's legs were moving around like he was trying to say he wanted more. He then began to moan loudly. "Phil, please fuck me." He then began to whimper, trying to beg Phil to take him.

Just as Jeff said that, Phil grabbed a cock ring and placed it onto Jeff's shaft. His hand then began to stroke his shaft. Phil then stroked his shaft faster. Blowing on it to drive Jeff nuts. Jeff ended up whimpering as he was watching Phil.

A smirk then arose on his face. "You really want me inside you?"

Jeff nodded fast as his body was begging for more. His heart was racing as his hands tried to tug at the ropes. Moans were escaping his lips.

Phil then lowered himself to exactly where Jeff was. He then shoved his pulsing shaft into Jeff, causing him to moan and gasp loudly. His hand then reached for Jeff's legs, pulling them over him. He then began thrusting fast and hard. Moans were escaping both men's lips.

Jeff laid there on the floor, trying to get free, the pain in his cock was driving him nuts. "Oh Phil, I'm in pain," Jeff whimpered.

"You really want to let loose?" Phil asked with a smirk on his face. His fingers then trailed along the underside of his pulsing shaft.

Jeff then whimpered as he felt his shaft being messed with. "Oh Phil, please! I want to let lose all over you!" Jeff yelled, not being sure of what he just said.

A smirk then rose on his face. Phil then stroked his shaft faster, causing Jeff to moan loudly. His legs couldn't sit still anymore. They were moving around like he wanted more. Phil then reached down and untied his wrists. Phil saw Jeff try to take off the cock ring. Slapping his hand, Phil kept Jeff from touching his own shaft. "Not yet my love," Phil whispered.

Jeff then moaned as he felt Phil touch his shaft, but whimpered when he didn't move. He wanted Phil to drive him crazy. Phil kept his hands on Jeff's wrists. This was driving Jeff nuts.

A smirk arose on Phil's face as he was holding Jeff down, Still thrusting into him. Moans were escaping both men's lips. "Come on baby, cum for me." Phil then removed the cock ring. "Cum bitch!" Phil yelled as he smacked Jeff on his thy.

Jeff let out a gasp when he felt the cock ring be removed. Pleasure was then shooting through Jeff's body as he then shot the cum all over Phil and himself.

Once he let loose of his cum, he looked at Phil with lust in his eyes. He wanted more from Phil. Phil could tell he wanted more. "Not now Jeff. I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff then pouted as he looked at Phil. He didn't want to wait, but knew he had to. "Okay." A small yawn escaped his lips.

"Tiered Jeffy?" Go to sleep."

Jeff couldn't stay awake anymore. His eyes began to close. He cuddled close to Phil. He caressed him gently. He didn't go to sleep for a while. Phil was enjoying holding Jeff.

A few hours later, Phil and Jeff began to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
